


Basorexia

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basorexia, Blind Date, Kissing, M/M, Mard Geer x Jackal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Jackal didn't think any kind of love was meant for him, so he never pursued it. However, he did have nosy friends who worked to make his love life exist against his will. So, how would a blind date, that he had no interest in, turn out on this fine night?
Relationships: Jackal/Mard Geer Tartarus
Kudos: 2





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday gift to enderine11 on Wattpad ^^

For every yin, there is a yang. For every light, there is a shadow. For every action, there is a reaction. One thing cannot occur or exist without another.

For two people, it is coming together with two hands holding each other. They can understand and accept each other no matter what happens. The feeling of being able to put your trust wholeheartedly was a feeling to die for.

But, it was also a feeling I couldn't find myself in.

It wasn't that I was against dating or being with someone else. I just never really found myself interested in someone like that. I did date a few people in the past, but it was just a bunch of small crushes that the others and I agreed was better if we went on our separate ways. The long term commitment just didn't seem to be for me.

Yet, somehow I had gotten coerced into going on a blind date. Sure, sometimes I had one night stands with guys here and there. But, this? This was not a choice. This was Zeref kidnapping me from my apartment, throwing me into a day outfit, and then tossing me to some stupid whelp who was too lame to pick up his own man.

"This is a shitty idea," I stated. Zeref hummed as he continued driving up the block and rounding out to the main road splitting downtown in half. The raven behind the wheel seemed unfazed by my complaints as he simply glanced at me for a moment before focusing back on the road. "Blind dates are stupid," I continued.

"I met Temmie through a blind date," Zeref said.

"Yeah, that's because you and Tempester are both desperate old men who happened to make out, exchange blowjobs in a bathroom, and somehow work out. Me? I'm just fine being a bachelor. But, no. Of course, you just had to set me up like this," I retorted. "I could be at home with Roomba eating some crackers, cheese, and salami on my couch. I could catch up on _Dexter_. I could even be reading a book right now because any of that would be more beneficial to my life than meeting a random guy you knew from work. Actually, isn't having this person become a mutual be kind of awkward?" Zeref just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me too much. Mutual or not, if it goes well, you'll both be happy. And if it doesn't, then it'll be water under the bridge. You let it go and watch it float away," he gleefully replied. "Now, just let the night play out, Jackal. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled. Zeref dropped me off in front of a fancy little corner restaurant handing off his credit card to me. I shoved the plastic into my pocket and sauntered in. A waiter greeted me and asked if I would be alone or not to which I replied I had a reservation. As per Zeref's snarky style, he reserved a whole private section off with his Dragneel reputation. I suppose it would save from prying eyes though, so it wasn't a complete loss. Although, I do hope he was ready to fork up the cash. Zeref made me do this, and I was going to exploit the most expensive things I can (within reason of course since he could probably have me killed instantly if I push too much).

As Zeref had said, there was already another man waiting as the waiter escorted me over. He sported long full locks of soft-looking hair pulled back into a ponytail, although a few strands were left to hang along his jawline. The roots seemed to be black, but hints of purple dye scattered his head and at the ends of his hair. He wore a simple dark blue plaid flannel along with some jeans. He looked up from what seemed to be a novel of sorts and gave a small enticing smile bringing out coal sharp eyes. I told the waiter to grab me one of their house specialty non-alcoholic tropical sweet teas and then addressed the other.

"So, you're Zeref's work pal?" I asked. The mystery man chuckled at my bluntness but gave a curt nod. I could see him looking me over almost with a glazed look. He seemed to be a calculated individual and mulled over carefully articulated responses. Okay, so he wasn't entirely a bum. But, that didn't explain any reason that he wasn't lazy or desperate. He could be a sleazy black widow, silent and manipulative.

"I am. My name is Mard Geer, and you are?"

"Mard Geer, hmm?" I mumbled. His name rolled off quite well although it wasn't a name I heard too often. "Mine's Jackal, just Jackal," I answered.

"No surname?" he mused. "I'm guessing it's got some meaning. Jackal isn't one I hear every day."

"I guess so," I answered. "Why should I tell you? I don't know anything about your name or you." Mard smirked amused by my response. He leaned forward and placed his chin in the palms of his hand lounging off the side of the table.

"You are quite right. Your attitude is entertaining. Anybody pick a fight from a snarky comment like that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think too many leave intact to tell," I shot back beaming with a challenge. I could see a glint in his eye. He was calm and collected but I felt the sudden need to break that little polite guise of his.

"Hmm, alright then. I'll enlighten you I suppose," he said. "There's not really too much about me. My mother wanted to name me after something outlandish and otherworldly. So, after Mars, she named me Mard. Geer comes from my great grandfather's side. Although, some variations have come about from age. Mine is just G-E-E-R though. I don't really have too much in my childhood. I moved to the city and kind of went to get my own job and apartment after my mom passed. My dad still lives in the countryside, but we never really were too close. And that's pretty much all I got. Now, you have to answer."

Well, I suppose he got me there. I didn't actually expect him to talk so freely. But, I suppose this was a blind date. Knowing the other person was a part of this.

"Well, I wish my childhood was any sort of normal compared to you. But, it's a bit more discouraging," I stated solemnly. "My parents left me at a dinky run down orphanage when I was younger. Never gave me a name or left any information about who they were. I was just another mouth to feed that came in the form of a classic baby in a basket. I carried a lot of names over the years. Jack was what the adoption center called me. Some of the other kids called me Praeme or Occi. But, I threw all that crap away when I left taking on Jackal from my given orphan name. I ended up getting into some bad business with a few shitty crooks. We did petty crimes, gambled, drank, and things we never should have. Course, one day we rob the wrong dude, Zeref, goddamn, Dragneel."

"Ah, I might have heard this side of the story a few times," Mard chortled. "Although, Zeref never mentioned names. But, do tell. I'm curious now to see how his story lines up with yours."

"Is that so?" I remarked. I never thought that Zeref would ever talk about me in a casual office setting. I wondered just how much he gossiped about this little kid he partially adopted and now ant agonizingly annoys like an intrusive father. "Well, it wasn't a pretty setup. I'm positive Zeref could have sent me to prison for life. But, he sat down with me and out of everything, he pulled out a chessboard. Now, I'm not exactly inclined as to how things work, but I learn fast. With two out of three rounds won, Zeref let me off the hook. I wasn't keen on putting so much trust in another person's word, but he kept his end of the deal. I was scotch free while the other guys didn't bother to try to fight Zeref. Sure, it was like a childish game, but I felt like there was no room to risk my chances. Prison ain't pretty and I sure as hell wasn't going to land there."

"You're strong and smart then. Books get you far, but they mean nothing if you can't walk the streets without losing your head," Mard commented.

"And you're the expert at knowing that?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" We exchanged a look of knowing. Perhaps this guy wasn't too sleazy.

"I thought you said you had a normal childhood," I said. "What trouble did being street smart and book get you through?" Mard chuckled a little and leaned back into the booth.

"You really want to know the answer to that?" he inquired. My lips twitched at his question, and I was ready to bite the bait.

"Yeah, I do." Mard slowly let a grin fall on his expression, tongue darting along mildly chapped lips. His voice suddenly seemed to drop an octave lower giving him a rather venomously tempting tone.

"I expect that you'll keep this between us. Even though it's common knowledge at the office, I'm what you call a high-security bodyguard, one who does stuff in the shadows. To the public, I'm just an average guy. Remember how you said Zeref could have sent you to prison? He can do other things as well, worse things. When there's a job that needs more manpower and more delicate touch with a strong force, I get the job done. Sometimes, that leaves me with with a few bumps and bruises, but I enjoy doing it."

"Intriguing," I mumbled. "That's not exactly an everyday job, but sounds wild. I could use some excitement like that in my life." Mard laughed. We trailed off as our waiter came back with my drink and then we ordered some fancy steak along with some lamb ragù pasta thing. We had a simple chocolate cheesecake to follow up and honestly became too occupied with savoring the moment to really pry into each other. By the time the day grew nigh, I was bashful to admit that I enjoyed the blind date more than I expected. Somehow, Mard's presence felt less hostile even after knowing what he did for a living. 

Maybe it was a connection of sorts, a spark to a dead flame that I never thought could rise again. Maybe it was seeing him eat and make small talk that felt so down to earth, like a regular Joe off the street. It was a warm feeling that welled up on my chest. I genuinely felt like I wouldn't mind seeing Mard again.

After paying for the meal and tipping the waiter generously, Mard walked me out, and we soon spotted Zeref's car waiting in the distance. I flinched as Mard abruptly grabbed my hand. I flushed and dryly swallowed a churning feeling in my chest. This was different than any crush or nervous respect I had for anyone. Although I was prone to throwing people off if they touched me, I didn't mind holding his hand. The walk to the car was exhilarating and yet, I wish it didn't have to end. 

Just before we got into view where Zeref could see us, Mard suddenly stopped and pulled me away so that I was stuck between him and the wall of a building. I flushed as I practically felt him breathing on me in soft shallow huffs. His shoulders rippled as he leaned in and gently squeezed my shoulder.

"I really enjoyed spending the day with you, Jackal. I think, if it's okay with you of course, that if you're willing to, we could meet up again?" he asked. My knees felt like I jello as I couldn't even find words to reply. I meekly nodded and chewed my lips a bit. Mard smiled and finally wrapped his arms around my neck. "Close your eyes."

Fire. It felt like pure fire enveloped me. It wasn't like the fire that came and swallowed you whole but a burst that filled me from head to toe. I could barely register what happened until it was over. Mard pulled his lips away from mine in a sharp gasp. Silently, he pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and put it in mine.

"This is..."

"My number," Mard answered. "Call me." I cleared my throat as I couldn't stop a smile from glowing across my face.

"Thank you. I, I most definitely will," I replied. "I guess I'll see you soon. And... You're an amazing kisser." I quickly shouted the last part and then bolted to Zeref's car. I could see Mard watching me in amusement as I scrambled inside and fumbled the seat belt.

Zeref raised a brow, but said nothing. I ordered him to take me home as I refused to look up at the mirror. I would not meet his gaze. I am not going to tell him it went well. I am not going to give him the satisfaction that he was right. 

Although, I have a funny feeling that he knows. 

I finally rushed back to my apartment as Zeref waved me off cackling at my behavior. He bid me farewell and said he would stop by in a few days. That left me alone. I slipped into my apartment and was greeted by Roomba. The little cat purred and slipped onto my shoulder sniffing what was probably Mard's scent. I winced as she set her full weight onto my back and pounced off. I really needed to set the fat feline on a diet. 

The piece of paper was still warm in my pocket. No doubt, I think Mard planned this from the beginning. With little hesitation, I eagerly dialed the number on my phone waiting as the rings echoed into quiet.

After only three rounds, the other end of the line picked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to write 1k words or so, but that didn't happen. My hand slipped. Again. Anyway, here's some fun stuff for making it xP
> 
> Praeme - off Praemium, explode in Latin  
> Occi - off Occidere, kill in Latin  
> Basorexia - a strong urge or desire to kiss someone


End file.
